


Lumineuse

by malurette



Category: Hikari no Densetsu
Genre: Cynthia ou le Rythme de la Vie, Drabble Collection, Gen, rhythmic gymnastics - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour de Hikari et sa passion pour la GRS ;<br/><s>allez tous en chœur pour le générique de la VF : J'aiiime la gym ! je m'entraîne et j'aiiiime la gym !!</s><br/>1ère vignette : Elle était rayonnante. <br/>2ème : C'est à force d'entraînement qu'on s'améliore. <br/>3ème : Les médailles et la reconnaissance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari fait preuve d’une force et surtout d’un enthousiasme hors du commun pour communiquer au monde son amour de la GRS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si lumineuse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikari no Densetsu (Cynthia ou le rythme de la vie )  
>  **Personnage :** Kamijō Hikari  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Aso Izumi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Avec une exclamation ravie, la petite main se referme aussitôt dessus avec une force étonnante. » (racine)  
>  d’après Drakys> Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une force étonnante jaillit de son corps. Sa vie, sa joie, tout semble déborder. Hikari porte bien son prénom : elle rayonne. Ses engins en main, bondissant au-dessus du tapis au rythme de la musique, quelque chose en elle illumine tout autour d’elle.

C’est vrai, elle jouit d’une musculature hors du commun. Les hasards de la biologie… Mais ça ne fait pas tout. C’est surtout sa personnalité qui y est pour beaucoup : son imagination et surtout son amour de la gymnastique, sa volonté de transmettre cet amour à ses spectatrices et même à ses rivales, rendent ses performances magiques.


	2. À force d’entraînement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les coulisses de l’entraînement derrière la réussite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À force d’entraînement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikari no Densetsu  (Cynthia ou le rythme de la vie)  
>  **Personnages :** Kamijō Hikari et son coach  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Asō Izumi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et recommencer, encore. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Recommencer, encore et toujours, les mêmes figures, jusqu’à la perfection… ou l’épuisement ?

Hikari sature. Elle aime la gymnastique rythmique, de tout son cœur, de tout son corps aussi, mais trop c’est trop. Elle n’en peut plus. Elle n’est plus sûre du tout de ce qu’elle fait. Son corps a-t-il vraiment appris le mouvement pour le ressortir automatiquement, ou est-elle en train de partir sur une mauvaise base ? Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi son coach la force à s’enfermer ainsi dans cette répétition. Elle ne rêve que d’une chose maintenant : varier. Changer ce mouvement. Tenter toutes les différences !


	3. La vraie reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les médailles décernées par les juges et la véritable approbation du public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La vraie reconnaissance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikari no Densetsu  
>  **Personnage :** Kamijō Hikari  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Asō Izumi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il n’ose pas les jeter mais il cache ses médailles. »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ses médailles d’or ou d’argent – étrange comme on cite rarement le bronze – importent moins à Hikari, affirme-t-elle, que la reconnaissance du public. Les juges sont là pour disséquer sa danse, la noter et la classer par rapport aux autres gymnastes. C’est vrai que c’est formidable d’arriver au sommet.

Mais avant les juges, c’est aux spectateurs qu’elle pense. Eux qui viennent la regarder, elle veut leur en mettre plein la vue. Leurs soupirs et leurs cris d’admiration sont sa plus belle récompense. Elle cherche la beauté et l’émotion avant la gloire. La perfection n’est pas dans un morceau de métal !


End file.
